<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>17: Jackie and Wilson. by ChicaLibroUvUr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076786">17: Jackie and Wilson.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicaLibroUvUr/pseuds/ChicaLibroUvUr'>ChicaLibroUvUr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>El primer disque fictober que hago [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First War with Voldemort, Fluff, M/M, Marauders, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Semi-Canonical Character, Top Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:27:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicaLibroUvUr/pseuds/ChicaLibroUvUr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ella va a salvarme, llámame bebé,<br/>corre sus manos a través de mi cabello.<br/>Ella me conocerá loco, me tranquilizará a diario,<br/>mejor aún, a ella no le importará.</p><p>Robaremos un lexus, seremos detectives,<br/>rodando alrededor recogiendo pistas.<br/>Nombraremos a nuestros hijos Jackie y Wilson<br/>créalos en ritmo y blues."</p><p>-Jackie and Wilson, Hozier.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>El primer disque fictober que hago [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>17: Jackie and Wilson.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"*Nombraremos a nuestros hijos Jackie y Wilson, créalos en ritmo y blues* Jackie Wilson es una leyenda de Rhythm &amp; Blues. Hozier ha mencionado cuánta influencia tuvo en entrevistas anteriores. Él llama a Elvis "el blanco Jackie Wilson", mientras que la mayoría de la gente pensaría de otra manera. Una de las canciones más famosas de Jackie Wilson, "(Your Love Keeps Lifting Me) Higher and Higher" comparte el tono y el tema de esta canción."-Paola Muñoz</p><p>Ella explica más a detalle las letras de Hozier, por si tienen interés</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aLcUu1d5P1Y</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Lily y yo vamos a ser padres.</p><p>La declaración de James fue coreada por el grito, casi aullido, de júbilo de Sirius mientras Remus y Peter aplaudía con enormes sonrisas.</p><p>Los cuatro habían decidido recordar los viejos tiempos y tomarse un momento para una noche de hombres, claro que James insistió con aquella salida alegando que tenía noticias realmente importantes que quería compartir con ellos y era, nada más y nada menos, que sería padre. El gran James Potter tendría un hijo.</p><p>Sirius era el que estaba armando más jaleo que los demás gritando que sería tío, pidiendo otra ronda de cervezas al cantinero mientras abrazaba a James y le revolvía el cabello aún más. Su risa resonaba por todo el lugar de forma atronadora, era casi un ladrido, y se veía tan feliz que podían ignorar el cansancio en sus ojos.</p><p>El pelinegro miró a Remus al otro lado de la mesa esperando su riña sobre el escándalo, ya casi lo escuchaba decir que estaba siendo demasiado desordenado, que debía controlarse un poco y Sirius lo haría, desde luego, porque no había nada que no hiciera por Remus.</p><p>Sin embargo, el licántropo sólo estaba ahí sentado mirándolo con una enorme sonrisa que arrugaba la cicatriz en su mejilla, sus ojos brillaban y felicitaba a James prometiendo otra felicitación presencial para Lily, Peter se mofaba diciendo que era una tortura otro Potter en el mundo, especialmente si era engendrado por James.</p><p>Sirius siguió esperando la riña de Remus pero ésta no llegó, y cuando Remus lo miró sólo sonrió y suspiró, acunando su barbilla en la palma de su mano y mirándolo de la misma manera que hacía como cuando estaban en Hogwarts.</p><p>—Creo que Sirius está más emocionado que tú—se burló el licántropo haciendo que Sirius se ruborizara.</p><p>—Moony, date cuenta de lo que tenemos, ¡un pequeño James viene en camino! Lo criaré a mi imagen y semejanza—Sirius se llevó una mano al pecho ante eso último.</p><p>—Es mi hijo, Black—James lo empujó levemente con una sonrisa—No quiero que se parezca a ti.</p><p>—Serías bendecido con un niño como yo—sentenció el de cabello largo.</p><p>—También puede ser una pequeña Lily—tuvo la necesidad de recordar Peter con una risita—Y realmente espero que sea como su madre.</p><p>—Es el único consuelo que tengo—asintió Remus—Ni loco les daría un niño a ustedes dos.</p><p>— ¡Hey!—gritaron indignados los dos pelinegros.</p><p>Remus rió y Sirius sólo pudo contemplarlo con una sonrisa, enamorándose un poco más de él, encontrando fascinante cómo no intentaba limitarlo, no le pedía que se comportara, que se sentara correctamente, que dejar de actuar como un loco.</p><p> Remus iba y compartía su locura, ni siquiera le importaba, seguía el juego que tenían y sólo le daba una mirada cariñosa o, cuando la cosa iba escalando, le fruncía el ceño haciendo que Sirius bajara la velocidad.</p><p>—Yo también quiero que se parezca a Lily—asintió James suspirando— ¿Se imaginan un niño con su cabello? ¿Y sus ojos? ¿Y su sonrisa?</p><p>—Agh, haz arruinado mi emoción—Sirius lo empujó haciendo reír a Peter.</p><p>—Oh, vamos Padfoot—el pequeño rubio se rió a su costa—Como si tú no te imaginaras cómo serían tus bebés con Remus.</p><p>—No seas idiota, Peter—Remus le dio un golpe en la cabeza mirándolo con burla—Sirius y yo no podemos tener bebés.</p><p>—Pero eso no nos ha detenido para intentar hacerlos—Sirius le guiñó un ojo.</p><p>El rostro del licántropo se coloreó de escarlata cubriéndoselo con ambas manos mientras Peter y James hacían sonidos de arcadas y la risa de Sirius volvía a resonar por todo el lugar.</p><p>Vio al castaño negar con la cabeza, aún ocultando su rostro, antes de que lo mirara con esa enorme sonrisa que le decía que estaba perdonado y Sirius se preguntó, durante un segundo, qué tan bonito sería un niño con los rizos de Remus, de ese color como la miel pero un poco más oscuro, y si tendrían sus pecas y su sonrisa, esa que le brindaba ahora.</p><p>Sacudió la cabeza, deshaciéndose de la imagen que estaba apareciendo en su mente sobre dos niños con los rizos de Remus correteando por un jardín, decidió concentrarse en la noticia que su mejor amigo les acababa de dar en medio de un desastre, un poco de esperanza en la oscuridad que les reinaba; olvidó todas las noches que había durado sin dormir apropiadamente porque Remus estaba de infiltrado en una manada y rara vez lo veía, olvidó todas las horas extras que hacía en el ministerio como auror y que comía muy mal.</p><p>Estaba siendo la mejor versión de sí mismo justo en aquel momento, sintiéndose de nuevo un chico que causaba problemas en el colegio, sintiendo ridículo estar tan cansado con apenas 20 años, estaba en su apogeo y se encontraba extrañando los momentos de cuando tenía 15, cuando se escondía detrás de viejos retratos y su mano tomaba fuertemente la de Remus bajo la mesa.</p><p>Pronto se encontró cantando a todo pulmón con James en aquel bar, siendo coreado por unos cuantos extraños, alzando su tarro de cerveza, salpicando el suelo y a algunas personas mientras su voz salía en gritos desafinados, descomponiendo todo el trabajo que el cantante había hecho con la letra, bailando como si aquel tipo de música se bailara.</p><p>Y Remus lo miró desde su mesa, sonriendo y sintiéndose tan enamorado de él como el momento en que lo supo; se sorprendía que Sirius reaccionara así ante la noticia de un bebé en camino, no se veía del tipo fraternal, estaba muy seguro que el no tener más familia que ellos no era algo que le preocupara, pero en ese momento, escuchando y viendo la sonrisa del amor de su vida, se imaginó como sería un hijo de Sirius.</p><p>Si ellos pudieran tener un bebé sin duda querría que se pareciera a Sirius, especialmente porque no cargaba la maldición que él tenía, y sin duda no querría condenar a un niño con eso; además, Sirius era el hombre más guapo que Remus había conocido, el niño podría tener el mismo tono de gris en sus ojos y con los rizos oscuros como la tinta cayendo por su rostro, y la sonrisa casi canina que le daba en ese momento el heredero Black, en un pequeño niño, sería fantástico, ¿y en una niña?</p><p>De imaginar una pequeña versión femenina de Sirius, una que le hablara con voz chillona y se sintiera a salvo en sus brazos, Remus ya estaba vuelto loco.</p><p>— ¡Moony!—gritó Sirius mientras arrastraba a James de vuelta a su mesa—Creo que Jimmy ya está un poco ebrio.</p><p>—Un poco—se burló Peter—Lily va a matarnos.</p><p>—No lo dejará salir de nuevo con nosotros—Remus negó con la cabeza mientras se incorporaba y, al ser el más alto, ayudaba a cargar a James—Paga las bebidas, te esperaremos afuera—le pidió a Sirius.</p><p>—No estoy ebrio—gruñó James mirando a Remus—Sólo que me maree al cantar, de verdad, soy capaz de ir a casa sin que Lily me haga dormir con el perro.</p><p>—Tú no tienes perro, Prongs—recordó Peter.</p><p>—Exactamente—James lo señaló antes de reírse— ¿Pueden creer que vaya a ser padre? ¿Qué yo haya hecho a alguien con Lily? ¿Cómo es eso posible?</p><p>—El amor que tú y Lily es tal que crearon a alguien más para que no les abrumara—Remus murmuró pensativo mientras se quedaban a fuera del bar y soltaba a James una vez que éste no se tambaleó—Amarse ustedes no es suficiente y ahora condenan a una pobre alma, ¿no es así?—todos rieron—Estoy muy feliz por ti, Prongs.</p><p>—Sí, era broma sobre lo que no se pareciera a ti—asintió Peter sacudiendo la cabeza de manera afirmativa—Serás un gran padre.</p><p>—Todo pagado—Sirius apareció saliendo de la puerta y se apresuró a colocarse junto a Remus— ¿Estás seguro de que puedes aparecerte? Si te dejas una oreja atrás Lily nos va a matar.</p><p>James rió mientras asentía, mirando cómo su mejor amigo abrazaba a Remus ahí en medio de la calle; si él amaba tanto a Lily que creó a alguien con ese amor, ¿por qué ellos no podrían hacer lo mismo? Estaba seguro que nadie en el mundo amaba tanto como Sirius a Remus, y no es que hiciera menos su propio amor, sino que lo sabía.</p><p>
  <em>—Él parece ser todo lo que no sabía que quería hasta que lo conocí—murmuró Sirius pensativamente mientras él y James estaban echados en la torre de Astronomía.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿Tanto así?—cuestionó James jugando con la snitch que “tomo prestada” hace unos días—Parece ser menos serio incluso para ti—Sirius no rió ante su broma haciendo que James le mirara.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—No sé, hombre, sólo tengo presente que no me voy a despertar un día y dejaré de quererlo.</em>
</p><p>Los merodeadores se despidieron en medio de la calle; era muy noche, la nieve había caído el día anterior y los hacía congelarse a cada segundo que pasaban más tiempo ahí, agradecían tener los hechizos calefactores pero a veces no era suficiente. Peter fue el primero en desaparecer seguido de James, antes de recordarles que Lily esperaba una visita de ellos pronto, y fue rumbo a su casa.</p><p>Sirius y Remus se quedaron ahí de pie un momento y se miraron, compartieron una pequeña sonrisa antes de reírse de manera cómplice. El licántropo dirigió su mano a los rizos del pelinegro, enterrándola en ellos y disfrutando la sensación de los mechones deslizándose por su piel. Se inclinó besando a Sirius en los labios de manera un poco atolondrada, balanceándose peligrosamente mientras el otro se sujetaba de su chaqueta y se reían divertidos.</p><p>Se separaron de manera ruidosa y echaron a andar por la calle en dirección a donde Sirius había dejado la motocicleta que Remus no aprobaba pero que decidió era un mal necesario.</p><p>—Ni se te ocurra encenderla para volar—amenazó el castaño mientras veía a Sirius montarse en el mortal vehículo—Hace un frío horrible y lo que menos quiero es la ropa empapada.</p><p>—Como si no tuvieras magia para eso—gruñó Sirius mirándolo sobre su hombro—Anda, Moony, que lo que más me gusta de la moto es tener tus piernas a mi alrededor</p><p>—Mira que cada vez te superas más—se mofó Remus montándose detrás de él y rodeando su cintura en un apretado abrazo—Mmm, ya quiero llegar a casa—murmuró colocando la mejilla entre los omoplatos de Sirius.</p><p>Sirius no admitiría el revoltijo que sintió en el estómago cuando Remus mencionó su casa, la que ambos compartían ahora, un lugar que tenían para ellos sin miradas reprobatorias ni el temor de lo que podrían decirles; una casa donde Remus pasaba la luna llena y Sirius con él sin tener que encadenarlo a ningún lado.</p><p>Cuando era más joven intentó explicárselo a James, contaba con quince años y no podía poner en palabras lo que Remus significaba para él; en aquel tiempo era tan joven, inexperto, tan atolondrado que no encontró forma de decirlo pero en ese momento, con Remus abrazándolo mientras el viento helado les golpeaba la piel y se deslizaba por las calles de Londres, lo sintió de nuevo y con mucha más claridad.</p><p>Pasó lo que parece gran parte de su vida huyendo; huyendo de los deberes de un sangre pura, de una familia que no lo quería, de la presión de ser perfecto y pretender alguien que no era; se sintió como si estuviera corriendo siempre a alguna parte esperando escapar de la oscuridad de su casa, deseando encontrar lo que los Potter le brindaron por un momento, lo que sintió cuando James se hizo su amigo a pesar de ser un Black.</p><p>Remus colocó su barbilla en su hombro y sonrió.</p><p>—Te amo.</p><p>La voz de Remus era apenas un susurro contra la piel de su oreja, un susurro que parecía perderse por el ruido del viento en sus oídos y el vértigo que daba la calle toda desdibujada, Sirius sintió eso en su corazón y sonrió a la carretera.</p><p>Todo aquel tiempo estuvo huyendo, corriendo hacia Remus porque él era lo que siempre estuvo buscando, la liberación que anheló.</p><p>…</p><p>Remus cayó de manera torpe sobre el colchón trayendo consigo a Sirius, ambos se soltaron riendo contra los labios del otro sintiéndose tan felices que parecía ridículo, casi irreal, el que estuvieran en medio de una guerra.</p><p>Nadie ahí podía hacerles daño, parecían haberse ido a un pequeño lugar en el mundo donde no existía nada salvo ellos, donde no vivían con la incertidumbre de si sería la última vez que se verían. Era un lugar pacífico, Sirius casi desea que si el mundo fuera a terminarse entonces lo hiciera en ese momento mientras Remus lo tenía en sus brazos.</p><p>—Hazme un bebé, Moony—susurró el pelinegro mientras se montaba a horcajadas sobre el licántropo.</p><p>— ¿De verdad quieres un bebé mío, Sirius?—cuestionó Remus con una sonrisa haciendo que Sirius riera.</p><p>—Quiero que me hagas un bebé, fóllame hasta que quede embarazado.</p><p>La carcajada que soltó Remus resonó en el corazón de Sirius, atesorando aquel sonido y guardándolo en lo profundo de su interior para tenerlo siempre con él, un lugar donde nadie iba a quitárselo.</p><p>—Tú no puedes quedar embarazado—señaló Remus entre risas.</p><p>—Entonces tendrás que esforzarte—gruñó Sirius haciendo un adorable mohín.</p><p>Remus lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, luciendo tan perezoso como a primera hora de la mañana, y tomó las piernas de Sirius con fuerza, girando con rapidez hasta acorralarlo en el colchón haciendo que todos sus rizos se desparramaran sobre la cama en algas oscuras que hicieron a Remus suspirar.</p><p>Los ojos de Sirius brillaban como plata derretida, lo contemplaban como si fuera lo mejor en el mundo y sus labios, enrojecidos por el ataque de sus besos desde que llegaron, se curvaban en una pequeña sonrisa mostrando sus dientes, haciéndolo parecer tan desgarradoramente atractivo que Remus se sentía desquiciado y con ganas de verdad darle el bebé que tanto le pedía.</p><p>—Será mejor que comience—susurró colocando sus labios sobre los de Sirius.</p><p>Ambos se soltaron riendo entre besos, abrazando al otro con fuerza, soñando con su amor representado por una persona.</p><p>…</p><p>Sirius se removió en la cama, estirándose todo lo que podía, sintiendo su cuerpo entero protestar ante la primera impresión antes de relajarse como si estuviera hecho de algodón, sonrió somnoliento, sintiendo la luz molesta colarse por la ventana, deseando dormir un poco más ya que era el primer día libre que tenía en un buen rato, días así no podía permitirse a menudo.</p><p>—Moony, abrázame—masculló sintiendo la garganta rasposa, girando en la cama y encontrándola vacía.</p><p>Eso le hizo abrir los ojos de inmediato, encontrando el lado de Remus desecho y su almohada aún ahuecada por su cabeza, señal que no hace mucho se había levantado. Sirius gruñó y giró por completo en la cama hasta enterrar el rostro en la almohada de su novio, abrazándola como si de un oso de felpa se tratara, olisqueando el aroma de Remus antes de sonreír.</p><p>Su trasero dolía, en realidad toda la parte baja lo hacía, y Sirius que no se sorprendería si de verdad llegaba a quedar embarazado; aún sentía a Remus envolverlo con ambos brazos, sonriendo mientras le repetía lo loco que estaba, lo mucho que le amaba y que le daría lo que le pidiera.</p><p>Remus no intentaba cambiarlo; no creía que su cabello era demasiado largo ni que sus tatuajes eran horribles, no le regañaba por reír tan fuerte ni por escuchar la música a todo volumen, si bien siempre esperaba que controlara un poco su desastre tampoco iba a dejarlo por no levantar los calcetines ni doblar la ropa.</p><p>Remus Lupin amaba a Sirius como era y él quería tenerlo para siempre.</p><p>Miró el cajón de la cómoda en su lado de la cama, sonriendo débilmente, aún sintiendo su cuerpo protestar mientras se estiraba e intentaba salir de la cama, olisqueando el aroma a café que venía desde el piso inferior.</p><p>Remus bebía su café matutino mientras usaba sólo unos pantalones de deporte que le quedaban terriblemente flojos; hace demasiado tiempo que dejó de acomplejarse de su cuerpo, de las cicatrices tan monstruosas que lo surcaban hechas por él mismo cada luna llena. No tenía que esconderse con Sirius, el hombre que había besado y adorado cada cicatriz de la misma manera que Remus besó cada lunar en su cuerpo.</p><p>Suspiró soñadoramente, sorprendido de sí mismo al estar ahí en una cocina bebiendo café mientras el amor de su vida se encontraba arriba. Tenía una vida que sólo se atrevió a soñar, parecía ridículo que él estuviera en una situación tan hogareña.</p><p>—Con que aquí está mi amado semental—gruñó Sirius en la entrada de la cocina sobresaltando a Remus.</p><p>—Pensé que dormirías hasta tarde—Remus le sonrió a modo de disculpa mientras le extendía un brazo—Planeaba volver cuando el desayuno estuviera listo.</p><p>—Me di la vuelta y ya no estabas—se quejó Sirius abrazándose de Remus mientras hacía un mohín—No fue agradable, señor Lupin.</p><p>—Le ruego me disculpa, señor Black—murmuró burlesco el licántropo mientras dejaba que Sirius bebiera de su café—Mi café matutino requería mi entera atención.</p><p>—Cuando nos casemos no voy a perdonarte tan fácil—amenazo el pelinegro.</p><p>—Cuando nos…</p><p>Remus enmudeció, repitiendo aquella declaración para sus adentros antes de que sus ojos se abrieran con sorpresa y miraran fijamente a Sirius, esperando encontrar la trampa en su rostro, pero éste sólo mantenía una enorme sonrisa que amenazaba con partir a la mitad su cara.</p><p>El pecho del castaño revoloteó, como si su corazón se saltara un latido, y sus manos comenzaron a sudar mientras sus rodillas temblaban, se aferró a la encimera detrás de él intentando encontrar un apoyo antes de caer de rodillas ante Sirius.</p><p>— ¿Estás hablando en serio?—cuestionó Remus con la voz apenas saliéndole en un hilo, quebradiza y un poco aguda.</p><p>—Sí, ¿por qué no?—Sirius se encogió de hombros restándole importancia—Y entonces tomaré tu apellido y los Black se habrán extinto—asintió con orgullo.</p><p>— ¿Hablas de ser un Lupin?—volvió a cuestionar el licántropo, sintiendo que se ahogaba— ¿De verdad quieres casarte conmigo y tomar mi apellido?</p><p>Sirius dejó la taza con café a un lado y envolvió con ambos brazo el cuello de Remus, siendo recibido de inmediato por el hombre apretándolo contra sí, sonriendo como quien ve por primera vez el sol después de un crudo invierno, ignorando que la nieve caía allá afuera y que el mundo estaba yéndose a la mierda.</p><p>Nada importaba para Sirius salvo el hombre en sus brazos que le miraba como si fuera su propio milagro personal.</p><p>—Que necesites preguntar para confirmar me ofende, Moony—masculló besándolo—Ya he jurado seguirte por toda la eternidad, sólo lo haríamos más oficial.</p><p>Para la sorpresa de ambos Remus se echó a reír, sonando tan nervioso que le recordó a Sirius los viejos tiempos en Hogwarts, cuando comenzaban a salir y sus mejillas se teñían de rojo cuando Sirius le tomaba la mano o le decía algún cumplido. Una risita nerviosa que le hacía parecer más joven.</p><p>— ¿Y tendremos un bebé que se parezca a ti?—cuestionó Remus enarcando una ceja.</p><p>—Mmm, podemos tener dos—negoció Sirius de manera pensativa—Uno que se parezca a ti y otro a mí.</p><p>— ¿Ah sí?</p><p>—Sí, y los llamaremos Jackie y Wilson—sentenció el pelinegro—Porque no hay nombres más muggles que esos.</p><p>Remus estaba más allá de las palabras, con él siempre ocurría, así que lo besó de manera atolondrada, alzándolo en brazos mientras lo acorralaba contra la encimera ganándose una risa de parte de Sirius mientras ambos imaginaban a dos niños correr por la casa entre risas y ladridos que sonarían a música.</p><p>Después se burlaría del pelinegro sentenciando que no era nada punk nombrar a sus hijos como la leyenda del ritmo y Blues.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>